


Мы выбираем

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Bastille Day (2016)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Иногда сделав выбор, оказываешься совсем не там, где ожидал. Майкл Мэсон, например, ожидал через пару-тройку лет стать агентом ЦРУ.





	1. Chapter 1

Иногда они трахаются. Это ничего не значит. Майкл так и говорит себе "Это ничего не значит". Звучит не очень убедительно даже в голове, но Майкл продолжает повторять. И даже почти сам себе верит.  
Они третью неделю протирают штаны в конспиративной квартире в Бельвиле. Не могли найти район получше? Здесь даже Майклу не хочется лишний раз выходить на улицу... или в этом и смысл? Браер в одних джинсах сидит на диване, вытянув ноги на кофейный столик, и читает какой-то дешевый детективчик. Он купил целую стопку за пару евро у араба на углу. Майкл ничего не хочет знать о том, откуда они взялись у даже не говорящего по-французски торговца. Ещё меньше - что Браер в них нашёл. Но не может не оценить открывающийся вид.  
Майкл хмурится и пытается отвлечься на вид за окном или содержание своей газеты. У него почти получается, когда Браер внезапно говорит:  
\- Знаешь, чем хороший агент отличается от мёртвого агента?  
В комнате повисает пауза, но Майклу не хочется играть в дурацкие игры и опять вестись, чтобы получить лекцию из учебного курса ЦРУ, куда его всё ещё не берут. По крайней мере, так говорит Браер. И что не берут, и что только пока. Нужно подождать. Нужно проявить себя...  
\- Хороший агент, - невозмутимо продолжает Браер, не дождавшись реакции: - Никогда не врёт самому себе.  
Пауза снова повисает и давит своей многозначительностью и серьёзностью. Ещё бы Майкл понимал, к чему всё это.  
\- Да пошёл ты! - он вылетает за дверь, от души ею хлопнув, чего не делал с младшей школы.  
Ноги сами приносят в бар через пару кварталов. Место достаточно злачное, чтобы не спрашивали документы, но и достаточно неплохое, чтобы не приходилось вытаскивать чужие руки из собственных карманов. В самый раз. Майкл заказывает водку.  
Хочется побиться головой об стену. Хочется дать Браеру в морду. Хочется Браера. Хочется трахаться с ним всю ночь, а наутро кормить блинчиками по маминому рецепту, которого Майкл всё равно никогда не знал. Хочется верить, что это ничего не значит.  
"Хороший агент никогда не врёт самому себе", - звучит в голове голосом Браера.  
"Но это ничего не значит", - упрямо думает Майкл. Он даже не агент. И они просто трахаются. Так бывает. Секс - отличный способ снять напряжение после операции. После выброса адреналина. Только они уже три недели просиживают здесь задницы, и самый большой всплеск адреналина за это время Майкл испытал, когда сегодня хлопнул дверью.  
Бармен послушно наливает ему ещё. И ещё. И ещё. Мир вокруг меняет оттенки с грязно-серых на чёрные, на радужные... на карие. Майкл смотрит в глаза Браеру, но никак не может сфокусироваться.  
\- На сегодня с тебя хватит.  
В голове путаются мысли. Постепенно на первый план пробивается "Как Браер тут оказался?", но Майкл не может понять, где "тут" и почему это должно быть странно.  
Браер тащит его обратно без видимых усилий. Устраивает на диване, наливает и приносит воду. Послушно садится рядом, когда Майкл тянет его за рукав рубашки. И молча сидит, пока Майкл засыпает, даже не пытаясь освободить руку.  
Майкл окончательно вырубается с мыслью, что может быть всё-таки всё это что-то значит.


	2. Chapter 2

Они не говорят об этом. На протяжении года с небольшим они не говорят об этом. Херня случается. С их жизнью - чаще, чем у других. Какая разница. Они говорят о предстоящих миссиях, музыке и креслах в очередной машине, инструкциях для сотрудников ЦРУ и французской кухне. О тысяче незначительных мелочей. Но никогда не говорят о том, что действительно важно.  
Сорок восемь часов назад - их самолёт приземляется на полузаброшенном аэродроме в Боливии.  
Сорок часов назад - Браер говорит, что через неделю ЦРУ набирает людей для обучения, если Майкл всё ещё хочет. И почти следом в них палят местные военные патрули, приняв не за тех.  
Около тридцати часов назад - Майкл вытаскивает нужные бумаги практически из рук какого-то местного министра. Хорошо, хорошо, министра по борьбе с коррупцией, Майкл читал материалы операции. И чёрт, у них реально есть целое министерство для борьбы с коррупцией, как вам!  
Двадцать часов назад - вертолёт над точкой эвакуации подбивают старым добрым стингером, Майкл такое видел разве что в древних боевиках. По ним открывают пальбу. Опять. И он в который раз обещает себе бросить курить и начать уже составлять Браеру компанию на утренних пробежках. Браер чертыхается сквозь зубы. Майкл впереди и не может оглянуться, но в затылке поселяется тлеющий пока уголёк, готовый разгореться в панику.  
\- Я в порядке, - обещает Браер из-за спины. - Шевелись давай!  
Полчаса спустя они окончательно сбрасывают преследователей в кукурузном поле, уже в подступающих сумерках. И это такое клише, что Майкл смеётся до слёз. Упершись руками в колени и пытаясь найти в себе силы двигаться дальше. Браер торопливо обрабатывает собственную рану. Царапина, пуля задела плечо по касательной. До экстренной точки эвакуации добираться отсюда почти десять часов, им нужно перевести дыхание и поспать.  
Через семь часов после рассвета они снова натыкаются на патруль, в каких-то трёх километрах от нужного места.  
На этот раз палят по ним прицельно. И точно. Оторваться едва удаётся. Они вовремя. Только...  
Майкл сомневается, что протянет ещё пару километров в таком темпе. Бок горит огнём, и отнюдь не от долгого изматывающего бега. Последняя очередь прошла совсем рядом. Прошила листья и пару древесных стволов, осыпала щепками и зацепила его уже на излёте. В Майкле сейчас две пули: чуть ниже локтя и где-то в боку. Адреналин погони ещё держит его на ногах, но ненадолго. Браер оглядывается, когда он спотыкается и почти падает. Боль становится невыносимо резкой от рывка и попытки удержать равновесие, перед глазами вспыхивает обжигающе белым. Кажется, Браер тащит его дальше. Майкл не может быть уверен - всё смазывается, остаётся одно "больно-больно-больно".

Приходит в себя Майкл уже в самолёте, первым делом бросает взгляд на часы - сорок восемь часов с момента приземления. Он абсолютно не помнит последние... восемь? Десять? Над ним суетится медик. Блондин с детским лицом и глазами старика. Что-то про кровопотерю и внутренние органы - в уши будто ваты набило. Браер рядом. Браер держит его за руку, за другую, без пули, зато с иглой капельницы, и смотрит внимательно и странно. Майкл цепляется за этот взгляд, сжимает пальцы Браера и отчётливо понимает, что через неделю ни в какое ЦРУ не попадёт. Хорошо если вообще не на тот свет. Вот дерьмо.  
Кажется, он произносит это вслух. А может и нет. Примерно тогда же доктор что-то вкалывает ему, и Майкл послушно вырубается.

***  
\- Хреново выглядишь.  
Кажется Майкл приходит в себя последние пару сотен лет - бок ноет, рука в лангете зудит, и это неуловимо раздражает, это как лишиться половины зрения или слуха разом.  
\- На себя посмотри, - голос звучит хрипло и глухо. Браер подхватывает стакан с водой и поит Майкла со всей возможной осторожностью. - Хотя ты всегда так выглядишь.  
Браер хмыкает и откидывается в кресле, жонглируя апельсином. Откуда они в больничной палате? И почему не виноград?  
\- По крайней мере, продырявить твоё чувство юмора боливийцам не удалось.

***  
Из больницы Браер забирает его через день. Практически выкрадывает. На Майкла всё ещё открыты ордера минимум в двух штатах, да и торчать в четырёх стенах в компании Браера куда веселее. Наверное. Майкл не уверен. Браер мрачен и молчалив. Мрачнее и молчаливее обычного. Майклу нестерпимо хочется курить, в Париж и разобраться, что происходит. Что-то определённо происходит же. Он терпит, сколько может. Примерно пару часов. И неожиданно получает, едва успев открыть рот:  
\- Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты не связывался с ЦРУ.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь?  
Браер смотрит на лангет на его руке, отводит взгляд и продолжает:  
\- Оставить всё как есть. Так, по крайней мере, я смогу позаботиться, чтобы тебя не пристрелили раньше времени.  
\- Сам меня пристрелишь? - вылетает раньше, чем Майкл успевает сообразить, что именно говорит Браер. Что он предлагает. Что это самое близкое к признанию, что Майкл может рассчитывать от него услышать. Он так и замирает, откидывается на спинку потёртого дивана. И думает, что они всё ещё не говорят об этом, но действительно ли ему нужны именно разговоры?


	3. Chapter 3

Он не работает на ЦРУ. Он совершенно точно не работает на ЦРУ.  
Майкл ловит себя на этой мантре посреди Танжера. Браер стоит напротив, у противоположной стороны дверного проёма, отставив пистолет чуть в строну, выжидает удобный момент.  
По ним только что стреляли. Опять. Майкл мог бы уже и привыкнуть - с нюхом Браера стреляют в них чуть не каждый второй вторник - но не выходит. Кто-то решает не дожидаться, когда они сделают свой ход, и даёт очередь по дверному проёму. Майкл слышит, как пули гулко барабанят по металлу ангара, в котором они укрылись. Он видит, как они чиркают по бетону пола, взбивая пыль и бетонную крошку, в залитом солнцем прямоугольнике между ним и Браером, и думает "Какого чёрта? Когда это стало моей жизнью?!". Ещё Майкл думает, что так и не привык. Так и остался просто парижским карманником номер один. Потому что у него дрожат колени и холодеет в желудке, потому что руки у него не дрожат только благодаря тому, что Майкл всё ещё карманник номер один, а Браер по ту сторону стоит спокойно и даже расслаблено. И когда очередь стихает, он делает несколько выстрелов, даже не глядя, а потом шагает наружу, едва заметно кивнув Майклу.  
Майкл думает "Не смешно!". Он думает "Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!". Он думает "Лучше бы я и вправду мыл машины в ЦРУ!". Но послушно вылетает следом через пару давно отработанных мгновений и бросается в сторону, указанную Браером. Вокруг снова звучат выстрелы. Пули лупят о металл ангара, звонко чиркают, рикошетя от всего подряд, впиваются в землю в паре шагов от него. Но Майкл послушно бежит.  
За следующим укрытием они оказываются рядом, плечом к плечу. Майкл чувствует исходящий от Браера жар. Слышит вопли преследователей, кажется, немного подотставших. Видит, как Браер перезаряжает пушку.  
И произносит вслух:  
\- Хорошо, что я работаю на тебя, а не на ЦРУ.


End file.
